A roller freewheel is known, for example, from DE 1 254 916 B. The outer ring of this roller freewheel is configured as a key track ring which is also called a cup. In order to increase the stability, the cup is arranged within a second cup, the shape of the second cup being adapted to the clamping ramp contour of the inner cup. No statements are made in DE 1 254 916 B about the installation of the roller freewheel in a relatively large structural unit, for instance in a vehicle transmission.